Troglobite
|flavor text = Troglobite has been pushing ice blocks across the tundra day in and day out for as long as he can remember. It's cold and exhausting work, and frankly, he's ready for a vacation. He'd like to go somewhere sunny and warm for a change. He'd like to relax in the sand. He hears Big Wave Beach is nice this time of year.}} Troglobite is a zombie encountered in the Frostbite Caves in Plants vs. Zombies 2. A Troglobite always appears pushing three frozen blocks (or more), each with Yeti Imp inside, crushing any plant in his way. Almanac entry TOUGHNESS: Dense SPEED: Basic Strong zombie that can push blocks of ice across the lawn. Troglobite has been pushing ice blocks across the tundra day in and day out for as long as he can remember. It's cold and exhausting work, and frankly, he's ready for a vacation. He'd like to go somewhere sunny and warm for a change. He'd like to relax in the sand. He hears Big Wave Beach is nice this time of year. Overview Troglobite absorbs 22.5 normal damage shots and degrades upon an absorption of 11.5 normal damage shots before dying at 22.5 normal damage shots. Appearances Player's House: Piñata Party Frostbite Caves: Days 17, 19, 20, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, 29 and Icebound Battleground. Strategies Troglobites are very dangerous, as they can quickly crush plants on the front columns, so when they stop to rest, it is recommended to use Hot Potato to melt the ice block closest to a plant. Lobbed-shot plants like Pepper-pult are recommended only if not teamed with Weasel Hoarder. It's also recommended to bring a plant like Fume-shroom or Laser Bean, that can hit the ice blocks as well as the Troglobite himself. Infi-nut's force field blocks Troglobite from pushing frozen Yeti imps. It is also useful to note that Troglobites cannot push frozen blocks over slider tiles, making them a way to block Troglobites. Don't forget that the Troglobite can also push any frozen plants that he encounters, making him even more dangerous to your defenses. Gallery Screenshot 2015-02-20-15-50-46.png|Troglobite's Almanac Entry part 1. Screenshot_2015-04-24-18-48-43.png|Troglobite's Almanac Entry part 2. TroglobiteHD.png|HD Troglobite. Troglobite's Almanc Icon..png|Troglobite's Almanac icon. Troglobite In Seed Selection Screen.png|Troglobite in the preview. Screenshot 2015-02-21-15-05-13-1.png|Troglobite pushing a row of frozen Yeti Imps. Screenshot 2015-02-21-15-06-16-1.png|Troglobite pushing a frozen Wall-nut. Iceblockpushing2.gif|Troglobite pushing an ice block (animated). Dead Troglobite.jpg|A dead Troglobite. Screenshot_2015-03-10-23-42-21-1.png|Hypnotized Troglobite. Iceblockade.png|Troglobite in Iceblockade achievement. Troglo-birthday.jpg|Troglobite in the 2015 Birthday Piñata Parties Screenshot_2015-05-05-00-08-18-1.png|Troglobite pushing gift CEqLt8zVEAEGOAO.png|Troglobite's present's Birthdayz costume Trivia *His name is a portmanteau of the words "troglodyte," a cave dweller, and "bite." **He may also be based on a troglobite, a real life type of animal that lives entirely in the dark parts of a cave. *This is the second zombie to mention other areas in the game, the first being the Buckethead Cowboy. **Big Wave Beach is mentioned in his Almanac Entry. *This is one of the nine zombies (not including Imp, Conehead Zombie and Buckethead Zombie variants) to not have the word "Zombie" in his name, along with Gargantuar, Imp Cannon, Disco-tron 3000, Gargantuar Prime, Weasel Hoarder, Ice Weasel, Treasure Yeti, and Dr. Zomboss. *His walking and dying animations are similar to the Octo Zombie. **His appearance is also similar to the Octo Zombie. **And because his almanac entry mentions that he is going on a vacation to Big Wave Beach, it is possible that Troglobite and Octo Zombie are in some way related, maybe even being one same zombie that is somehow able to travel through time. *The Troglobite can also push frozen plants. *It makes a grunting noise when pushing ice blocks. *Even when hypnotized by a Hypno-shroom, he still pushes ice blocks towards the lawn. *He is one of six zombies that spawn Imps, the others being the Gargantuar and its variants, the Imp Cannon, Barrel Roller Zombie, Zombie Bull, and Dr. Zomboss. *If a Troglobite is killed off-screen before he can push all three of his ice blocks on the lawn, The blocks will remain out of sight, and the level will not be completed until the off-screen blocks are destroyed. This can be done with a Jalapeno, Ghost Pepper, or a ranged plant food attack. *This and the Zombie King are the only "non-Gargantuar" zombies that can kill Spikerock instantly. *There is an achievement involving Troglobites called "Iceblockade," in which Troglobites may not push ice blocks past the sixth column. *He seems to be based off of the scrapped Block Pusher Zombie, similar to how the Rotobaga was based off of the scrapped Spinner Plant. *There cannot be more than one Troglobite within three or four spaces of another. *The birthday gifts he pushes in his Birthdayz costume change appearances 5 times before revealing the Yeti Imps. ru:Пещерный укус Category:Frostbite Caves Category:Frostbite Caves Encountered Zombies Category:Zombies with "Dense" Toughness Category:Zombies with "Basic" speed Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Zombies